Conventionally, escalators are known in which step chains that join a plurality of steps endlessly are wound around respective sprocket wheels that are disposed on both upper portions and lower portions of trusses, and each of the steps moves cyclically by rotating the sprocket wheels. Front wheels and rear wheels that are guided by mutually different guide rails are disposed on each of the steps. The step chains are connected to shafts of the front wheels of each of the steps. The shafts of the front wheels protrude outward in a width direction from the steps. Consequently, the step chains are disposed outside each of the steps in the width direction (see Patent Literature 1).